marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 33
** ** Supporting Characters: * Nellie Day * Nanny * Heb * Heathrow Antagonists: * Captain Britain robots * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Gober * Snarla * Biffy Scam Races and Species: * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Panther's Quest (Part 21) - Losing Control | Writer2_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist2_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Out in the fields, a group of soldiers searching for Black Panther come across his aircraft as one of the soldiers falls through a mound of hay, disguising the aircraft underneath. They attack the windows, trying desperately to break the glass, but it won’t give way. From the forest nearby, Black Panther and Zanti watch. Black Panther explains the events to him. The Magistrate had been watching his every move, and had been expecting him at every place he showed up. T’Challa quickly came to the conclusion that the Magistrate had his mother, after hearing him use the name of his father, T’Chaka, a name not known outside Wakanda. But he still doesn’t know why he’s doing this. As they get towards the edge of the forest, he tells Zanti to stay back. Black Panther crawls through the long grass, before leaping onto the wing of his sonar glider and attacking the soldiers. He manages to get into the cockpit, and the sonar glider starts to rise. But as the soldiers open fire, Zanti dashes from the clearing, shouting at them to stop. But he is gunned down as the Sonar Glider rises into the sky… | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Rise and Shine (Part 8) - The Maze | Writer3_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Inker3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In the replica radiio city music hall, Mako orders his men to be ready for an attack at any moment. As Mako switches his attention to the monitors, he sees Coldblood arrive and step from his car. He tells his assistant, Schirmer that Coldblood must be coming for Gina, his sense of duty still strong. Outside, the computer still argues that rescuing her is illogical, but Coldblood overrules it. As he walks towards the buildings, he finds a short priest giving a sermon. Suddenly, the image changes, showing a small robot, and his computer starts to warn him, but not before the robot fires a laser at him. He opens fire, and as the robot falls, he sees a child in its place. The computer explains this is why it didn’t want to return, as within Mako’s broadcast range, the computer, though free from his control, is susceptible to Mako broadcasting images directly into the computer, and therefore Coldblood. Inside the complex, the robots guarding Gina open fire as one of Mako’s assistants, Charles, charges through the door to rescue her. As he is stunned with energy pulses, one of the beams severs the rope she is tied with, and she manages to dash from the room. Schirmer tells Mako of this, but Mako says that this is all part of the plan. Outside, the computer tells Coldblood that everything it says is now a lie. Coldblood asks wryly if that is also a lie. Ahead of him, he sees 3 doors. The computer tells him to avoid side doors, which means he needs a centre door. But Coldblood opens fire on the doors, finding all of them were traps. Through the rubble of the doors, he finds Gina again. However, he thinks she’s a robot, although she says he isn’t. His vision changes as the computer receives new information… | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Schirmer ** Charles Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Dying in Paradise | Writer4_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler4_1 = Jim Lee | Inker4_1 = Christopher Ivy | Colourist4_1 = Marsha McGregor | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Namor is thrown from the ocean by a manta-ray, before vaulting over moss covered rocks to the forest. As he lands in water on the other side, he stops, finding the water black and thicker than it should be. In the distance, he sees a paper factory dumping chemicals into the water. Then, he spots a young bird stumble into the water. He soars to its aid, and returns it to its parents, as he looks sadly on the pollution of the water. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = * "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" features paradies of characters from the television series' "The Beverly Hillbillies", "The Andy Griffith Show", and "Cheers." | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=2738 plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}